Courage Conquer Cure
by ladybug201251
Summary: this fanfic is dedicated to every kid that has survive and die from leukemia
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at the Central Park Zoo and I was just waking up and getting ready to have breakfast when something unexpected happened.

Me: *yawns* It's another beautiful day. *hits one leg on the bed pole* Ow! *looks at my leg and notices a bruise* That's weird I never have a bruise on my leg before, oh well better get myself some breakfast and then visit Skipper and his team.

So after I got done eating my breakfast I started to head over to Penguin HQ but bruise on my leg was still there but I didn't care to ask myself on why. Meanwhile inside Penguin HQ Skipper and his team were doing something like rehearsing for Rico's play.

Skipper: Gentlemen, after reviewing the evidence it is my sear belief that the suspect is right here in this room.

Kowalski: *gasps*

Private: Oh dear.

Skipper: It was the perfect plan except for... except for uh... *whispers* line?

Rico: *looks at the script* One small detail.

Skipper: Right it was the perfect plan except for one small detail the open mustard jar.

Me: Hi guys.

Skipper: howdy ho, Kiva.

Private: Rico, can Kiva be our incident victim?

Rico: Uhh... okay.

Me: Me playing as the incident victim? What for?

Kowalski: It's for Rico's play death takes the subway and then takes across transfer on the a bus.

Me: Wow, how very impressive and yet mystery like in the normal way. *hits my arm on the ladder* Ouch!

Skipper: Kiva, are you okay?

Me: Yeah I'm fine Skipper just got another bruise.

Rico: uh what?

Private: What exactly is another bruise you're talking about?

Me: Well *sits on one of the bunks* you see I got a bruise on my leg before I came over. *shows them my bruise on my leg* See.

Kowalski: Well no wonder you got a lot of bruises all the time.

Skipper: Yeah you sure bruise very easily, my non flipper friend.

Me: I never have any easy bruises right on me before, guys this is a major first for me.

Skipper: Well I think you should stay with us just for a little bit and rest.

Me: Okay Skipper I'll do that. *closes my eyes to rest*

So while I was resting on the bunk Skipper and his team know that they're worried about me.

Skipper: I don't know about you but I'm starting to become very worried about Kiva, boys.

Rico: Aww.

Private: Me too.

Kowalski: I can agree with that logic Skipper.

After a while of resting I open my eyes and notices that Skipper and his team made lunch for me and for once I found it nice.

Me: *wakes up* huh?

Skipper: Well looks like you're waking up now and you earn some serious relaxation time, Kiva.

Kowalski: We even made your favorite lunch a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the crust.

Me: That's nice of you guys, but...

Private: But what?

Me: But I got this feeling that I'm not hungry and I don't feel so good all the sudden but thanks anyway.

Rico: What's the problem?

Skipper: Yeah, what's the problem?

Me: *puts my hand on my forehead* I just don't feel very good today Skipper, I think I may have a fever.

Skipper: Yes, the kind of not feeling good is making you feel sick and weak already, am I right?

Me: *nods*

Skipper: Kowalski, medical exam.

Kowalski: *feels my forehead* Skipper, I'm getting a reading that her forehead is feeling a little warm there for she is having a fever.

Me: Well If I'm not feeling so good maybe one of you guys should do is take me home.

Skipper: Hmm... good point. Boys I'm taking Kiva back to her habitat, I'll be back in a few minutes. *helps me out of the bunk*

Me: Bye Kowalski, bye Rico, bye Private.

Kowalski: Goodbye, Kiva.

Private: Hope you feel better.

Rico: Bye bye.

Me: *heads to the ladder*

Skipper: *stops me* Whoa, hold on a second Kiva it's best if you climb on to my back that way you won't get anymore bruises.

Me: *climbs on Skipper's back* Thanks, Skipper.

So Skipper climbs up the ladder with me on his back and out of Penguin HQ I got off of Skipper's back and Skipper jumps out of the fence but not without helping me climb over the fence.

Me: *rubs my head*

Skipper: You alright, amigo?

Me: Yeah, just got a headache.

Skipper: Well, the sooner I get you back home the better for you to recover.

Me: *puts my arm over Skipper's shoulder* I think it's the way to take me home I just feel my legs getting weak.

So Skipper started taking me home noticing that I was starting to become very weak and that's where Skipper was going to be even more worried about me.

Me: *collapses on the ground*

Skipper: Kiva! *looks at me* Kiva, are you okay?! Speak to me!

Me: *opens my eyes slightly* S s s skipper, what's wrong with me?

Skipper: How should I know you're making me worried and scared!

Just then Alice the zookeeper notice that I collapse on the ground and Skipper hide somewhere so that way he didn't get caught.

Alice: What in the world *picks me up* how long have you?

Me: *groans*

Alice: I'm taking you to the animal hospital.

So Alice started to take me to the animal hospital I look at Skipper and he was worried so I wave my hand very weakly at Skipper and he wave his flipper back at me before heading back to HQ to tell his team about what happened.

Skipper: Men, I got some bad news, while I was taking her home she collapse on the ground right in front of me.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private: *gasps*

Skipper: And now Kiva is at the animal hospital, I don't even know if she's alright or if she's feeling sick and weak even more?

Private: Maybe we should pay her a visit at the hospital.

Skipper: I like that idea, Private. Come on boys.

And with that Skipper and his team are going to the animal hospital for a visit and hoping that I was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the animal hospital.

Me: *wakes up lying on the hospital bed* W w w what? Where am I?

Ruby: Well isn't it obvious you're at the animal hospital right here in Central Park.

I look at my side and notice a girl bear cub with a hospital gown and a bandana on her head.

Ruby: Hello *smiles*

Me: Gosh I never seen you before since this is my first time here, who are you?

Ruby: I'm Ruby, Ruby bear.

Me: Well, nice to meet you Ruby I'm Kiva. *looks at my hands and feet* Um, where are my gloves and shoes?

Ruby: Easy their in the closet. *opens the closet door where my shoes, my normal outfit, and gloves are at*

Me: Wow, the closet is so neat and organize.

Ruby: I know I was surprise myself when I first came here.

Me: Hold on a gosh darn second. *gets out of the hospital bed walks over to Ruby* You were here for the first time before me?

Ruby: Yep, that's where I got a brain tumor.

Me: Oh dear, did it hurt?

Ruby: No it didn't it was just stage 1.

Me: And the bandana you're wearing?

Ruby: It's for my head cause you see my hair needed to be shaved off, *takes off bandana* wanna feel my head?

Me: Um, sure. *feels her head* Wow.

Ruby: *puts her bandana back on* I know but hey my hair will grow back when I'm cancer free.

Just then the nurse came in and I know she looked very familiar but she was a cat.

Shawna: Well, I see that someone's finally awake.

Me: Nurse Shawna?

Shawna: oh hi there, Kiva.

Ruby: *looks at me* You know her?

Me: Well, of course she's Nurse Shawna the one that made Private fall in love with her and gave Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico a shot that made them loopy.

Shawna: Yep, but luckily I'm a cat and I'm nice now.

Ruby: Well, I guess that makes sense.

Me: So is there a reason why I'm here, Shawna?

Shawna: Well yeah, Alice came here and told me about what happened and took you to the room where you've met your new friend.

Ruby: It's true I saw you came here while you were still unconscious.

Shawna: Anyway, I took some blood test on your finger and x rays and the result is that you got leukemia.

Me: *gasp*

I was shocked to hear that word leukemia I mean how in the world would they going to react to this bad news.

Ruby: Kiva, I'm so sorry about that.

Me: What, is it the fact that I got leukemia?

Ruby: Well, yeah you could say that.

Me: *sighs* I know you're feeling sorry for me, Ruby.

Shawna: So since this is your first time here at the animal hospital Kiva, perhaps Ruby should give you a tour of the hospital.

Me: Well, gee I love to get a tour around this place.

Ruby: Great, follow me.

Shawna: *giggles and waves* Have fun you two.

So I follow Ruby while she gives me the tour of the place which is going to be cool and awesome. After the tour me and Ruby went back to room 405.

Ruby: So did you like the tour

Me: *nods* Yes and I love it. *lies back down on the hospital bed and frowns* Only now I wish Skipper and his team was here to see this.

Shawna: *comes in* Sorry to bother you Kiva but there are four penguins wanting to see you.

That's where Skipper and his team came rushing in as if they were really worried about me.

Me: *gasps* Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private!

Skipper and his team: Kiva! *hugs me*

Me: *hugs them* Oh gosh I'm so glad to see you guys!

Skipper: And we're glad to see you too, Kiva! Don't ever scare me like that ever again! You hear me! you hear me! you hear me... you hear me!

Private: We were so very worried about you a lot!

Rico: Yeah, yeah!

Kowalski: Skipper told us that you collapse on the ground and was taken to the animal hospital.

Me: Yes, it's true Kowalski.

Private: So what happened?

Me: Well, they've done lots of tests on me. And they found out that I have leukemia that's why I have all those bruises.

Skipper: Leukemia?

Me: Yeah, it's a type of cancer in my blood cells.

Private: Oh dear, that sounds awful.

Me: I know Private I know.

Kowalski: Are you going to die?

Skipper: *slaps Kowalski* What's the matter with you, Kowalski?!

Me: That's alright, I asked the doctors the same question. They said they should treat leukemia now so I should get well.

Skipper: Well, this whole leukemia thing is unauthorize personal. Not to mention the fact that you were unconscious.

Me: Well, first they took a blood test *shows them my finger* see on this finger just a drop a tiny little pick the doctor was glad enough to let me look through the microscope. They also took one more test to see if I have leukemia and that's a bone marrow test.

Skipper: You do know what a bone marrow test is don't you, Kiva?

Me: Um... no?

Skipper: Me neither Kowalski, enlighten us.

Kowalski: A bone marrow test is used in the diagnosis of a number of conditions, including lymphoma, anemia, pancytopenia, multiple myeloma, and leukemia.

Skipper: In americono please.

Kowalski: It's where the leukemia cells are inside her bones right where the blood is made.

Skipper: oh, a hippie.

Me: Well, not exactly Skipper, they stick another needle right into the bone and takes some of the bone marrow out.

Private: I bet that must of been painful, Kiva.

Me: Yes it hurt me a lot, Private. Anyway, they put me into the scan and that helps it doesn't take long then they x ray me into this big machine and they also hook me up to this IV that means intervenes.

Ruby: That's where she gets some medicine to help her recover and it can kill the cancer cells.

Kowalski: Good golly I think that was painful too, Ruby.

Ruby: No, but when I had a brain tumor it made loose my hair and it made me sick to my stomach.

Skipper: But one problem miss Ruby, my friend doesn't have any hair she only has a pink bow on her head.

Ruby: not to worry I can fix that *takes out a pink bandana and takes off my pink bow then puts the bandana on me* there. *gives me my pink bow back*

Shawna: *comes in* Visiting time is over, Kiva.

Me: Okay nurse Shawna, sorry guys but I guess visiting time is over now.

Private: When will we visit you again?

Me: I would say Saturday and Sunday, Private.

Private: Great, the zoo doesn't open on Saturday's and Sunday's anyway so bye Kiva.

Rico: Bye bye.

Kowalski: Good luck on your recovery.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private left I look at skipper he was still there and he sigh sadly but just before he would turned around and leave I wanted to give Skipper something so he won't be lonely while I'm Staying at the animal hospital.

Me: *looks at my pink bow* Skipper, wait.

Skipper: Hmm?

Me: *gives Skipper my pink bow* I want you to have this.

Skipper: Oh Kiva, you're giving me your only pink bow.

Me: Don't worry, Skipper once I'm cancer free you can give it back to me *smiles* I promise.

Skipper: *smiles* Roger that, Kiva. I'll see you when you get back.

Then finally Skipper left with my pink bow in his flippers knowing that it's a sign of a promise not wanting to be broken even to a friend like Skipper.


End file.
